


Constantine in Hogwarts | John Constantine & Hermione Granger

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [4]
Category: Constantine (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Before his death Voldemort curses Harry in a very sophisticated way, and only one person can save Potter...***Please subscribe :)tumblroryoutube
Relationships: John Constantine/Hermione Granger
Series: Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Constantine in Hogwarts | John Constantine & Hermione Granger




End file.
